Into the nightmare
by nightred rose
Summary: Melissa is a survivor, when she was seven she escaped Freddy's claws and now ten years later she must again face him. Will she survive again?Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Freddy, but I own Melissa in this fic.

This is my first fic, so I try to do my best.

**Into the nightmare**

Prologue

Ten years earlier…

She opened her pretty blue eyes and looked around confused. She had just closed her eyes and said goodnight to mom but now she wasn't anymore in her soft bed. She took a closer look around; she was in a warm and strange place full of hissing pipes. Melissa now seven years old feels very alone and scared. She plays nervously with her long blonde hair looking around.

¨Mommy? Where are you? ¨ she yells with her childish voice but there is no mommy answering.

Where am I? I don't understand…no, I don't want to cry. Daddy says I'm now a big girl and big girls don't cry! She angrily wipes the tears running down her cheeks away.

I don't wanna be here. It's too scary here…

¨Screeeeech¨

What was that? Her mind is creaming and slowly she gets up looking around. I must find a hiding place! Somehow she knew that the noise didn't mean anything good. Quickly she runs left past hot steaming pipes trying to find a hiding place.

¨Mom! I want to go home! ¨ she cries but she is still alone. She founds a dark crawling place behind a pipe and crawls inside it. Whatever there is, I don't want it to found me…

¨One two, Freddy's coming for you…¨ a raspy evil voice sings. Melissa is shaking now and regretting she had fallen asleep. She didn't like this nightmare and she wanted to wake up…

¨ I see someone likes hiding-and –seek…¨ the same terrible voice continues now much closer.

Does it know I'm here? She wanted to take a peak but she is too scared.

¨ Maybe she is behind that big pipe over here…¨ the voice continues.

¨ Go away! ¨ She suddenly screams in anger and fear. Quickly she slaps her hands over her mouth. That wasn't so smart…

¨ Well, well, poor baby is scared of the big bad me.¨ he cackles. ¨ now, come to Freddy or I'll drag you out with my claws! ¨ She is so scared and slowly she crawls out from her hiding place but is still ready to crawl back. When she see who is standing in front of her she screams again and tries to crawl back inside the hole.

¨ Oh no, you're not going back there piggy! ¨ He suddenly leaps at her and grabs her leg pulling her back. ¨ I'm not done playing with you.¨

¨No! Let me go! Mom! ¨ she yells tears running down. She sees that the man has a terrible burnt face and an old brown fedora. He has a green red sweater and a glove with sharp blades on his right hand. She gulps; she was so scared that she almost didn't breathe.

¨Now, do you wanna die slowly or fast hmm? Take your sweet time…¨ he laughs evilly holding her wrists.

¨ I want back home! You are an evil bad man who doesn't care about anyone! ¨ She tries to kick him but he grabs her throat almost suffocating her.

¨Guess Freddy must do the decision huh? ¨ He looks down on her slowly raising his glove…

¨ No! ¨ she screams and suddenly she disappears. Freddy blinks a few times trying to understand what happened. He looks at his empty left hand. No girl anymore, no pray…no plaything! He roars in anger! How did that little brat do that! This was ridiculous. Never before had a little child escaped from his hands.

¨This isn't over yet piggy! I will find you and rip your little sweet insides out! ¨ He roars in the empty boiler room, not knowing that a pair of blue eyes is watching at him from a catwalk over him. She had no idea what had happened. She had looked up and wished she would be here in safety. And suddenly she was and somehow Freddy couldn't sense her. Luckily she was smart enough to be quiet and stay hidden. She listens to his swearing, silently crying and hoping she would soon wake up home in her soft bed.

After that she now and then somehow returned back to Freddy's playground but never did he feel her presence. She always crawled back to the hiding place she found and once she heard a little boy cry in pain but she just covered her ears, knowing if she would utter a single word she would be dead.

After many years she didn't go to Freddy's boiler room and soon she forgot Freddy. She learned she was able to change her dreams a bit and go to different places in the dream world. After ten years her luck would change and soon she would make her biggest mistake since that night she first saw Freddy…

…

So, what do you think?

Please review...


	2. Ten years later

**Chapter 2 Ten years later…**

I still have nightmares or more like memories of a strange man in a red green sweater and a razor glove but I can't remember anymore why I'm supposed to be scared. It was so long ago, and I'm now seventeen. My mother told me that when I was seven I had a terrible nightmare and after that I had never slept well. Every night she found me crying in my bed yelling that I didn't want to sleep. That nightmare had changed me. As a little girl I was always happy and social but after that nightmare I became quiet and always tired and scared to get anytime killed. But when I got older it stopped, I mean those strange nightmares. Or so I thought….

I t was an ordinary Monday in Springwood and it was summer and no school. It was a normal day: a little shopping, having fun with my friends and watching horror movies alone late at night. I yawned and looked at the clock, already two at night? Gee…why did time go so fast when you finally had found something entertainment? I close the television and walk upstairs.

I was so happy. The house was mine, just mine. My parents decided that I needed an own place and when dad got a job offer from New York I decided I wanted to stay with my friends. Don't ask why…

I washed myself and put on my blue night gown.

I got to bed, thinking about a million different things and slowly I fell asleep not knowing this would be the worst night in ten years.

I was in school walking along the long hallway. I hate dreaming about school; maybe I should go somewhere else since I can do that. I was about to step inside a classroom when I felt something…a presence somewhere very close, somewhere deep inside of this dream. I curiously follow my senses, leading me down to the schools cellar. It was so close…I didn't know was it something good or bad. But who cares?

I trace my hands along the walls and suddenly my hands go through the wall, like water or something.

¨ Huh? What's this? ¨ I push my hands deeper trying to touch something but I only feel warm air. The wall is ice cold and I quickly pull my hands back. Something deep inside my head was warning me but I ignored it.

¨ Go, or not to go eh? ¨ I turn around to leave but my curiosity kicks in and I jump through the wall. And at the same moment I regretted it.

¨ Aaah! Cold! ¨ Damn that wall, it was like jumping through ice cold water. I look up and freeze. Everywhere was pipes hissing angrily at me like snakes ready to attack. I look up and I can see catwalks going everywhere. Now this is what I call a labyrinth, how fun. I slowly walk deeper inside feeling that presence somewhere deep inside this place.

I walk up to a catwalk quietly sneaking further. I knew I had been here before…ten years earlier…This was so familiar, but in a scary way. Suddenly I hear a noise, like metal against metal and someone with a cold voice is laughing. I knew that voice but still I didn't remember.

I turned around to leave since my mind was telling me to run for your life. But that voice, that presence was far too familiar. I wanted to know…or did I? Maybe this was the nightmare I had when I was seven? But why should I now after ten years have the same dream? It just didn't make sense. This wasn't my dream since I had walked here from my dream. So, who is in control here?

I sneak in the shadows closer and slowly I lean forward looking down…

After that peak my life would never return back to what it was before I fell asleep. What I saw was like a hit in my face. Suddenly my mind was foggy and all my memories that I tried to forget came back like a big wave drowning me.

Down there was a man, Freddy Krueger himself, in his red green sweater, fedora and his glove was…inside a young boy who was dying. Oh God…I remember him and what happened ten years ago! No, no, no!

He hadn't changed at all. He was just as I remember him with his cold blue eyes. Now I understand why I was so scared of red and green when I was small. I wondered if he would remember me if he saw me. I guess he will remember me as the little piggy that got away. I look again at him and at the boy who was dying. There was blood on the floor, disgusting.

He whispered something in the boy's ear as his eyes closed for the last time. Then Freddy tossed the body away like dirt or something else unpleasant. He licked the blood slowly from his blades and something flew into his chest, it looked like a ghost or something. I soon realized it was the dead boy's soul and now it was inside that monster.

I was shaking madly, hands trembling. I have to get out now before he sees me! I remembered my hiding place but then realized I was not anymore seven. I would never fit in! I tried to imagine myself to another place but something held me back. I couldn't get out of this place! Don't panic, don't panic…

An idea struck me. In front of me at the other end of the catwalk was a hot pipe. Maybe if I touch it I would wake up to the pain? Somehow I couldn't get out of this place by my own, like Freddy was controlling it all, letting everything in but not letting anything out.

Trying to relax myself I backed and sneaked slowly along the catwalk, right above Freddy! I was walking right over Freddy Krueger who is a murderer! A murderer in dreams who had tried to kill me and here I am almost offering myself to him. I must be crazy…

Slowly, slowly…each step I took was so silent and careful. One mistake and I'm dead meat!

I still remember his threats and promises to kill me when I had escaped. I had been standing above him, like I'm now doing.

I'm almost there…I look down, he was leaning against the wall cleaning his dear blades, stroking them lovingly. That asshole…

¨Ouch! ¨ I suddenly hissed quietly. Damn pipes! My head hurt, why did these pipes had to be everywhere! I froze, looking down. Did he hear me? But Freddy was still cleaning his blades singing his terrible song…

¨ One two Freddy's coming for you…¨ Screech…he chuckles and waves his glove in front of his face admiring it.

Only a few steps and I would be off this metal catwalk. It was dark up here and I couldn't see clearly and that would soon send me into my worst nightmare.

I have to take a break because my heart was beating so fast and my knees felt so weak. I sit down taking a deep breath. All those memories…I remembered how he tried to kill me and somehow I had escaped and still I don't know how I did it. I watched Freddy for a while and then continued.

I took my last step and to my horror my foot kicks something sending it down with a terrible sound…It was such a loud noise that even dead people would have woke up.

¨What the...¨ Freddy mutters looking at the metal object that landed a couple feet away from him. He stared at it and slowly he looks upwards straight at me!

I stand still, taking a deep breath and look bravely into his eyes. Freddy is looking straight up with his cold eyes searching for the source of the noise. He couldn't see me!

¨ Three four, better lock the door…¨ he continues with his demonic voice.

I stood in shadows and he couldn't see me. But my luck ends when he suddenly disappears. Oh my God! Where is he?

I look behind me and I had to push my hand against my mouth so I wouldn't have screamed. He was right there at the other end of the catwalk walking straight at me. He looked so mad that I wanted to scream but he still couldn't see or sense me. I have to wake up! I didn't know how he couldn't sense me but since I didn't know how long it would last I decided to wake myself as quickly as possible. It's now or never…

I turn back; take a look at the hot pipe in front of me. I made my decision and suddenly I lunge at the pipe and I knew he could see me. But it was too late for him and that is a good thing for me.

I push my hand against the pipe and scream in pain. I woke up screaming in pain and agony. My hand was like burning! I rush to the bathroom and put my hand under cold water. I start to relax thinking on what just had happened.

Freddy saw me…he saw me…he's going to kill me!


	3. First meeting and not the last

**Chapter 3 First meeting and not the last…**

I didn't sleep a single second that night anymore. I was just sitting and staring out of the window into the night. Everything was so unreal and scary. The biggest question was if he remembered me and more important: did he remember the promises he had yelled ten years ago

After an eternity the sun finally rise up behind the trees shining on my face. It was finally morning and I slowly got up and walked down to eat something, if I could.

All these years and why did it have to start all over again? I had forgotten him and now it felt like he was part of my life! I knew now that there was no return and I would never forget him again. I wish I never had entered to his boiler room and never kicked that thing down catching his unwanted attention. I'm the biggest idiot!

¨ Why do I have to be so stupid! ¨ I yell to myself in the quiet house. I was angry and confused, not knowing what to do.

¨ No, I'm not dead yet and I'm not going to die without a fight! ¨ I said determined. Great…now I'm talking to myself. Just great…

The rest of the day I just lay on the couch trying to find a solution. Could Freddy be killed? I doubt that…forget him? Nah, impossible. Should I move away? I really didn't want to move to my parents. I really love being all by myself with no parents telling me what to do. Suddenly a terrible thought struck me. Sooner or later I have to sleep and when that happens…oh shit.

I jumped up trying to cool myself down. Don't panic…don't goddamn panic! How long could I stay awake? I have heard that someone managed to stay up…was it ten days? I didn't remembered but if I could stay up at least five days I should come up with a plan. Now, the only thing I can really do is buy coffee and much!

So, that was my plan. The two first days was quite easy and I tried to think about a plan but still I have nothing.

After a couple of days I was so tired! I couldn't even think clearly anymore. I looked on the list I wrote about things I could do. Yup, empty. Just great, but how do you kill someone who isn't even real. I mean, real like we in the real world. But he is real in the dreams so…he is real just like me. But if he lives there how can he kill me? Dreams can't kill.

¨ oh yes, these dreams kill you and if you don't do anything you're going to die very soon.¨ I muttered to myself.

Now my thought went to my own so called dream abilities. I was able to control MY dreams a bit and I could go to different places but I can't control or get away from Freddy's boiler room. I would be a little safer as long as I didn't enter his boiler room. And when that would happen…I couldn't even think about it.

I looked out and noticed it was already dark. I yawned and quickly took a sip of coffee. Damn, I can't continue like this.

My eyes were so heavy…no! I started to jump around trying to stay awake. But soon I just stood still almost sleeping. I felt tears running down my cheek…I give up. I fell on the couch and closed my eyes preparing myself as good as I could…

Slowly I opened my eyes…I was looking at the moon. I got up looking around. I was outside our house. It was so quiet…too quiet. It was so dark and I didn't know what to do. Soon I was walking along Elm Street looking behind me a couple of times. But I couldn't see or hear him so I was still safe. As long as I stay here he won't notice me.

I stopped in front of a house, it was Patricia's house. She was a bitch, hanging out with every good looking boy she could find. I really hate her.

I was about to go further when I heard a scream from the house. I froze, whirling around watching the house. What the hell? Is someone else in MY dream? That had never happened. Unless…this isn't my dream?

¨ Patricia! Is that you? ¨ I yell and I got a scream to an answer. I run inside the house. Was she having nightmares? Maybe her hair was pink or a boyfriend broke up with her. I chuckled evilly; I really wanted to see this.

I slowly open the front door and sneak inside. It was dark and cold but it didn't bother me. I walk upstairs and hear a crash upstairs. I quickly run upstairs and when I had my hand on the doorknob I saw blood on the floor. Oh shit…what the hell is she dreaming about?

I gulp and slowly open the door…and scream.

Freddy was tearing Patricia open and there was blood everywhere. When I scream Freddy whirls around and oh, he looked angry. His eyes were narrowed and he looked pissed that someone had disturbed his killing moment.

For a moment we just stare at each other, my eyes full of fear and his with surprise and disbelief. None of us said anything, and suddenly he looks angrier, like he had remembered something. And I knew what.

Slowly he points one of his blades at me.

¨ You…I remember you…piggy! ¨ he roars in anger and drops Patricia's body.

¨ Oh no…¨I mutter and turn around running as fast as I could. I run outside and over the grass. This couldn't happen…not to me! It was too dark and soon I stumble and fall on the cool grass.

¨Ouch! ¨ I rub my sore shoulder and quickly get up. When I look up he is standing in front of me tapping one of his blades against his chin.

¨Well, well…little piggy isn't little anymore.¨ he chuckles evilly looking me up and down. I was so scared that I couldn't move. I have to get away…no think about a place anywhere as far as possible from him!

¨ Ten years, eh? Now, I always wondered how a little girlie like you could escape me like that. It was very rude, but hey you're back and that's the most important! ¨ he laughs and stares at me.

¨ H…hi Freddy. Nice meeting you. Can I go now? ¨ I stutter and take a few steps backwards. I was shaking and he knew I was scared out of my mind. He was grinning and I could see his rotten sharp teeth and he flicked his tongue over his lips. I really didn't want to know what was on his sick mind.

¨Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're not going anywhere! ¨ he yells and lunge at me! I scream and turn around running as fast as I could.

¨ Leave me alone! ¨ I scream back at him and try to think how I could escape this. I heard he was coming closer because I could hear his breathing!

Think, think…I want to…School! I concentrated and then I could feel how I disappeared in front of Freddy just when he was about to grab me and then I was in school. Why did I think about school? I look around; I couldn't see or hear him.

¨One point to me! ¨ I laugh to myself. I did it again! Ha! Oh, Freddy would be so pissed off. I knew that was not so good but it was funny so I leaned on the wall and laughed.

¨What are you laughing at bitch? ¨ I stop laughing and look at Freddy who is standing beside me. He raise his right arm and quickly he tears open my left arm. Terrible pain. I scream in pain feeling blood running down my arm.

¨One point to Freddy! ¨ he cackles rising his right hand again ready to strike.

¨ Stop! ¨ I yell and stumble backwards. I look down on my arm and I see four deep cuts. God it hurts!

¨ What do you want? Can't you leave me alone? ¨ I stutter and then he leap at me pushing me against the wall.

¨I want to know how you got away ten years ago and for a moment ago! ¨ he whispers in my ear. I try to push him away but he grabs my wrists pinning me against the wall. He leans closer staring into my eyes. And there we stood staring into each others eyes for a while. I didn't dare to move; otherwise he would kill me with one swipe with those blades! Slowly he release my arm and trace one blade down my chin without cutting it.

¨Aren't we pretty. You were cute ten years ago but now you're better…¨ he murmur looking down on me. I tried again to push him away but he pushes me hard against the wall. He lifted me up so my feet didn't touch the floor. I felt so helpless…I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't get away! I need to concentrate but he was distracting me with his cold eyes.

I smile looking at him. He looks confused and glares angry at me.

¨ One point to me Freddy¨ I whisper and then I kick him hard on his chest sending him flying backwards. I laugh triumphantly and run along the hallway to the door. I pull it but it's locked!

¨ No! This isn't possible, I didn't lock it! ¨ I yell hysterically and whirl around. Freddy had got up and was now walking slowly against me dragging his blades along the wall making that terrible familiar noise. I tried to open another door but it was too locked! Oh no…

¨ I locked them. Did you think I would let you out after that? ¨ he hisses clicking with his blades. ¨ So that you know, Freddy is in control here now, you bitch! ¨

I gulp realising I couldn't control anything here. I had one thing left to do. I thought about my bed and wave a bye bye to him but he was too fast. Before I disappeared he lunges at me and push me once again against the wall. Nothing happened…I look around still in the school, pinned by Freddy against the wall.

I look at him, why can't I disappear again? He chuckles pressing against me until I whimpered in pain.

¨ Two points for catching the bitch! ¨ he laughs. ¨ I guess I won. Or do you have any more tricks hmm? I'm waiting.¨ he says staring deep into my eyes. When he saw my fearful eyes he chuckles.

¨ Want a kiss? ¨ he murmur and before he could do anything I suddenly wake up leaving behind me a pissed Freddy.

I scream and fall down on the floor. I look confused around; I was in the living room.

¨I'm awake! Thank god! ¨ I laugh in relief. Then I feel pain in my left arm. There was blood on my clothes and on the couch. The cuts were deep but I think I don't need to go to the hospital. I was in chock…he cut me! And next time he probably kills me!


	4. A party to remember

Chapter 4 A party to remember…

Silence…pure silence…I really love it but this is too much. Freddy was haunting my mind and I couldn't get rid of him. I was lying on the bed, but I made dam sure I didn't fall asleep. I wouldn't let Freddy kill me that easy.

He had tried to…kiss me last night. I was still in chock, thank god I woke up! Should I read something? No, I should try to come up with a plan to survive this nightmare madman. But I honestly didn't know what to do. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay many nights awake, maybe four with luck.

If Freddy had kissed me, how would it have felt? Somehow it felt like he hadn't really tried to kill me. Or is it just my imagination? And what do I care!

Suddenly I heard the phone ring. I clumsily got up and answered.

¨ Hi Melissa! ¨ It was Mary, one of my friends. She was always smiling and joking, just what I needed to cheer up.

¨ Hi Mary. Well…I'm bored! What's up? ¨ I sat down on the couch and took a comfortable position, this could take long, especially when talking with Mary.

¨Guess what! It's terrible…Patricia is dead! ¨ she almost yelled. ¨ Can you believe it? Murdered in her bed! ¨. I almost dropped the phone, oh shit! So, she died. I should have known, I just wasn't sure. Now one person is dead. What if he kills more, or any of my friends!

¨Hey, you still alive there? ¨. I almost jumped; I totally forgot I was speaking with Mary.

¨ Huh? Oh, I'm here, don't worry.¨ I sighed, I was feeling very bad at the moment.

¨Anyway, Brad told me he's having a party, even if she's dead. But many didn't like her so…why not? ¨ she continued, I heard she wasn't so sad after all for Patricia's death. She had been more worried for her own life.

I was quiet, thinking. It couldn't harm right? Why not…a little something else than Freddy, Freddy, Freddy…

¨ Of course I'm coming. When? ¨ I jumped up a bit more excited. A party was just what I needed.

¨ I'll pick you up between nine and ten. He said it would start from eight but as we know it's always better to be a bit late. I hate to be one of the first…¨

We talked a bit longer about boys and stuff like that and then hung up. I was feeling much better. Maybe this would cheer me up?

The rest of the day I planned what to put on and decided to wear jeans and a tank top, my favourite. I listened to some music and soon Mary picked me up and so we arrived at Brad's place.

¨ Now this is what I call a party! She is so right: the house is huge; here are so many people and good music. This would be fun!

Mary and I walked to the others from our little girl gang. We dance, drink and talk with new people. I totally forgot my problems but then something unexpected happened. I was standing with Mary talking when I heard someone talk about Patricia…

¨…yes, killed in her own bed! I heard that she had nightmares and one day she asked if I had any nightmares! Weird…And then she told about a face-burnt man with a razor glove who chased her. She called him Freddy K something…weird huh? ¨

¨ Melissa are you listening? ¨ I quickly hissed at her to shut up. That girl knew about Freddy and Patricia had dreamed of him earlier. How did they know about him?

¨….and maybe she was loosing it, you know, going crazy. And then…¨ Someone pushed me from behind and I didn't hear what she said but I had heard enough. Mary had too heard them because she had a worried and confused look on her face. Now she knew him too…

¨ What the fuck was they talking about? Who the hell is Freddy K? ¨ she asked looking at me. I was quiet, I didn't hear her. This was getting so complicated. Why had Patricia dreamed of him?

¨ Mel, do you know any Freddy K huh? Mel? ¨ she looked worried at me because I was terrified. I didn't understand…if not…

¨ She knew him! I know him, that's why he killed her and why he has only visited my and Patricia's dreams. It has to be! ¨ I whispered to her.

¨ What are you talking about? You sound as crazy as Patricia.¨ she said shaking my shoulders. ¨C'Mon, you know that's totally crazy. Where did you get that from? ¨ I drag her outside so no one would hear us.

¨ Ok, just listen. This is crazy, but it's true. I know Freddy Krueger and yes, I have seen him. He has even tried to kill me! ¨ Mary looked chocked, mouth wide open. So, I continued. ¨ Patricia died because Freddy kills only them who know him in their dreams or in fact, in their nightmares! ¨

¨ But how can…¨ she began but I cut her off.

¨ He is a dreamkiller. He kills you in your dreams and if you die there, you die for real. Do you understand me? You are now in danger, you can't sleep anymore and that's why…¨

¨ …why you have been so tired. Ok, that's it. You're going crazy! Maybe its best you go home and rest.¨ she yelled and looked at me angrily, arms crossed. I sighed, I tried to explain but I knew she wouldn't believe me until she personally met Freddy. And that would be too late for her. I gave her a sad look, I was going home.

¨ I have warned you, but remember if you die, you die for real. Call me if you survived the night cause I'm not going to sleep.¨ I shouted at her, why was she so stupid? I whirled around and walked home. I didn't have my own car with me so I walked.

It was cold and dark. It looked up at the stars feeling tears running down my cheek. Mary would die if she hadn't any luck. I was shaking and crying now. Life is so unfair! After a while I came home and made some coffee. I turned on the television and prepared to stay up the whole night once again…

Meanwhile…

Mary had waked up in a weird place full of pipes and machines. What happened? She remembered how angry she was at Mel and how she drove home. And when she got home she…

¨ I fell asleep, I'm dreaming!¨ She sighed in relief, even if this dream felt too real she knew it was just a dream so there is nothing to worry about. Suddenly Melissa's words entered her mind. _If you die, you die for real¨_. She gulped; it couldn't be true, that was impossible. Dreams do not kill. But she wasn't anymore so sure. She looked around, took a deep breath and pinched herself hard.

¨ Aaah! Damn! ¨ She rubbed the sore spot and suddenly she felt her blood freeze. It hurt…it hurts! What the hell! And then she felt something else. Something was behind her! She didn't want to look, not now not ever! But she had to…Slowly she turned around and nothing in the whole world could have prepared her for what she saw. And she screamed.

¨ Well, hello there. Nice to see…new flesh here. Good, it has been boring since I killed that bitch…¨ What Mary saw was a man with a terrible burnt face, a fedora on his head, red-green sweater and…She gulped, she saw the glove with blades on his right hand.

¨ Oh God! ¨ she yelled. ¨ No, no, no…¨

¨ Not God, Freddy Krueger and yes, yes, yes! ¨ he laughed with his deep evil voice. ¨ So, you're Melisssssssas friend right? ¨ He stared at the trembling girl in front of him, oh she was so scared. She couldn't even run away, how delicious…

¨ You…you aren't real. It's impossible. ¨ she couldn't speak anymore and with that she run away from him as fast as she could. She turned left and right but she didn't find a way out.

¨ You won't have the same luck that Melissa had! ¨ She heard his voice too close. She took a look behind her. Shit, he was right behind her! Suddenly she stumbled and fell hard on the cement floor. Before she got up Freddy grabbed her neck and pulled her up turning her face against his. Mary was crying, why didn't she listen to Melissa?

¨ Please don't. I'll do anything…¨ she sobbed. And she cried even more when she saw no mercy in the killers eyes.

¨ Don't what? Kill you? ¨ he roared and stabbed her in her stomach. Mary screamed in pain and felt how blood was running down on her legs. She felt her strength, her life running out of her body painfully and slowly. She felt so weak, so helpless. Why didn't she listen to Melissa?

¨ One two Freddy's coming for you¨. Freddy started to sing that terrible song and tossed Mary on the floor. She took her last breath and suddenly she felt her soul been sucked inside Freddy. Now, she was one of Freddy's children.

Freddy chuckled and dragged the body deeper into the boiler room. He had killed this bitch fast because he was waiting for his Melissa to fall asleep but he could feel that she still had the strength to stay up at least two nights. But he had a feeling that he would see her very soon. He chuckled; oh they would have some real fun. He looked at his glove thinking about Melissa and her pretty eyes in which he could drown. He had never felt that kind of feeling and it made him angry. He wasn't supposed to feel nothing! He roared in anger, determined to kill her…maybe.


	5. Torture

I noticed that maybe the romance genre has been a bit strange so I decided to change it. Since I'm quite new here so I'm maybe a bit lost so be patient with me will ya?

Thanks for the reviews!

…..

Chapter 5 Torture

I just knew Mary was dead, I just knew it. Freddy had killed Mary and now I'm feeling a bit lost. I was sitting on my favourite couch and suddenly I could feel anger growing inside of me. Fear wasn't anymore a part of me and instead I felt pure rage. It was my fault she was dead and I have to make sure he doesn't kill anymore.

¨ Freddy you bastard! That's it! I'm going to sleep and when I get to you I will kick you sorry ass! ¨ I screamed as hard as I could and got up. I will kill him! I walked upstairs into my bedroom and prepared myself. I didn't know how I was supposed to kill him, or even kick his ass but first I have to find him.

I lie down on my bed and close my eyes slowly. I had my eyes closed for a while but I didn't feel like sleeping. Then I started to regret, this didn't feel so right after all. Then I felt something hard against my back and I opened my eyes and froze.

I looked around me wildly and slowly I realised I had already fall asleep! I was in Freddy's boiler room. How could I get here without knowing it? I got up and walked deeper inside looking behind me. I knew he was somewhere watching me. I walked past hissing pipes and machines. I slowly felt my rage disappear and instead I felt vulnerable and a bit scared. Damn!

¨ Freddy you asshole! Where are you? Come here and face me…or are you scared? ¨ I screamed. I knew this was suicide but I had to find him and make him stop this!

¨I'm not scared of a little bitch like you.¨ I suddenly heard a voice hiss in my ear. A whimper escaped my lips; I could feel my heart beating madly. I wanted to run but I couldn't get my feet moving.

¨ So…¨ he murmured, ¨ missed me so much you had to come to look for me. I'm touched.¨ One of his blades run down slowly my neck without cutting it. I quickly turned around and backed away keeping my eyes on him.

¨ I wasn't missing you! I did come to kill you for what you did asshole! ¨ I yelled, I truly wish he would die now in front of me ¨. You know, you could kill yourself and spare me from the trouble. Doesn't that sound good, Freddy? ¨ I asked and laughed trying to hide my fear.

¨ You would like that bitch, but let's see if you still have that pretty smile on your lips when I'm done with you!¨ he roared and leaped at me. I saw him lunge at me and suddenly I was behind him, I did that thing again! I laughed again, somehow I had found courage and I didn't want to waste that. I lean against a pipe and put my tongue out. And that pissed him off.

¨ Bitch! You think your small tricks will save you? ¨ he snorted and stalked against me. ¨ This is my world and I am in control here.¨ he took a few steps and stopped in front of me. He was so close that he could touch me if he wanted.

¨ Ha! You can't even catch me! ¨ I snapped at him. ¨ I will make sure you don't ever again kill anyone¨. Freddy stared at me with his cold eyes that seem to look deep into my soul and then he laughed grinning at me.

¨ Aren't we sure about ourselves, hmmm. Well, I guess I have to change that.¨ I never had time to react when he cut his sharp blades into my arm. I screamed as hard as I could and fell backwards. I tried to get up and get away but he grabbed my hair and pulled me roughly up. I kicked him hard in his stomach but that only made him angrier and he threw me across the room against a pipe. I hit it so hard that it felt like it bended a bit.

¨ Shit! That hurts….¨ I mumble and crawl up to my knees.

¨ That's right. I love when pretty things like you drop down on knees and begs¨ Freddy said and towered over me. I swallowed and forced myself to give him my most killing stares.

¨ I will never beg you asshole! ¨ I whimpered in pain and took a look at my bleeding arm. It hurts very much and I knew I have to stop the bleeding soon. Freddy seemed to have read my mind when he spoke:

¨ You think that hurts? You haven't felt anything yet¨. With that he grabbed my hair with his left hand and dragged me deeper into the boiler room. I screamed and dig my nails into his hand making it bleed but he didn't care.

¨ What are you doing? Let me go! ¨ I yelled but got no answer.

Soon we came into a room with a big table in the middle. He roughly threw me on the table and before I could get off it there were chains around my wrists and ankles. I was trapped.

¨ No! Let me go! ¨ I couldn't escape. Not now when he had me, I could feel his powers holding me back with the chains. I felt tears burning in my eyes but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction so I bit on my lip and stayed quiet. Nothing would make me beg, or at least I thought so.

I struggle a bit and then I feel his blades on my legs. I look at him in horror as he starts to cut my legs. I didn't scream even if I wanted and when he noticed that I wouldn't scream so easy, he cut deeper.

¨ Now, give Freddy a big scream darling¨ he sneered and pushed all the blades in my left leg. Oh God the pain was horrible! Tears run down my cheek but I didn't even whimper. I bit hard on my lip and soon I tasted blood in my mouth.

¨ No? ¨ he asked and pulled his blades out of my leg. I was breathing heavy but I would stay silent as long as possibly. He looked at me and slowly licked the blood from the blades. Then he pushed his blades against a hot pipe and soon they were gloving and to my horror I realized what he was about to do.

¨Don't please…¨

Already begging? I haven't even started¨ he grinned and pointed one blade on my nose. It was hot and I knew this would hurt…Without warning he cut me into my other arm and I screamed. I screamed harder and Freddy just cut deeper and the pain was too much. I begged, screamed and cried but he just kept cutting and when I felt almost unconscious he stopped. I was breathing weakly and crying. Freddy looked so pleased that I almost felt sick.

¨Please…no more…¨ I begged with a weak voice.

¨ Oh no, not yet. We have all the time since you're not waking up for a while. Not as long as I want you to be here…¨ Freddy laughed evilly and walked beside me. I stared at the wall and I almost screamed in surprise when I felt the blades on my lips. They cut my lips but not too deep. I turned my head away but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. He studied me for a while and then he leaned closer and kissed me. I struggle trying to break the kiss but he forces my lips apart and I feel how he enjoys the taste of blood. His tongue goes deep into my mouth exploring it thoroughly. At first it felt horrible but soon it felt almost good. I would have enjoyed the kiss if I hadn't my arms and one leg cut open. My body hurt and when he broke the kiss I was breathing heavy because of the pain…and the kiss.

¨ You liked that, didn't you.¨ It wasn't an question and sometimes I felt like he knew everything about me and that scared me even more. I felt weak and he knew it so he released me, he knew I wasn't going anywhere.

¨ Wanna have some real fun? ¨ he whispers in my ear. I whimper and he took this as a yes.

Suddenly he stops his eyes wide in chock. I stare at him bewildered, what was going on? He gasp for air and holds his chest, it was like something was trying to get out of him. I scream in horror and try to crawl away from him. What was wrong with him?

He roars in pain and then I could hear a weak voice, weak but I knew who it was.

¨ Oh God! Mary? ¨ I scream and take a step closer to Freddy who was yelling in pain.

¨ You bitch! What are you doing? You can't get out! You're mine! ¨ he roared at himself or actually at Mary who was trying to get out.

¨ Melissa…¨ I could hear her voice inside my head. I was shaking in fear and took a step back again. Freddy was now lying on the floor unconscious, but I didn't know for how long.

¨ Mel listen to me. You have the power but you have to give it to me before he gets it. Do you understand? Only those who lives in the dreams can use them right and since I'm now here I can use it.¨

¨ I don't understand…¨

¨ You don't need to. Shit, he's waking up. Listen, after a couple of days I will be strong enough to get out of his body for a while and when I do that you give the power to me, I'll be waiting for you. Then this will be over. Don't let him take it, don't let him take you! If he…¨ her voice faded away and I found myself staring into Freddy's surprised eyes. Then his eyes went red with rage.

¨ What did she just say to you? I know she said something! ¨ he hissed advancing at me. I instantly backed away trying to keep my eyes on him. This was not the time to break eye contact.

¨I want to wake up. Wake up damn! ¨ I scream to myself and for once things goes as I want…I woke up. I gasped and felt so weak. I need to get to the hospital and fast. But when I looked at my arms I saw…nothing.

¨ I healed myself¨ I mumble. ¨ I thought about Mary's words about my power. This time I somehow managed to heal injuries I got from dreams! But I would never forget the pain…

Meanwhile…

Freddy was alone for awhile but then his grin got wider. A new toy had entered his world. He disappeared and the boiler room was left empty.

Jess was alone standing in front of an old house, or more like a ghost house. She took a look around not understanding where she was.

Suddenly she saw children in front of the house. They were playing and soon she heard them singing.

¨ One two, Freddy's coming for you¨. Jess felt only horror. She remembered what Patricia had told them before she was killed: _his name is Freddy…_She took a deep breath; there was still no reason to panic.

¨ Three four, better lock your door¨. And then she saw him, Freddy. What did Patricia say? And then she remembered: _He…he has a fedora and a red green sweater and…a glove with razors…_Jess saw Freddy and the fedora, the sweater and the glove. Now she knew was the time to panic…


	6. Hope

Hi! I have been busy with school so I haven't updated for a while. But here's chapter 6!

Chapter 6 Hope

Poor Jess, she wasn't prepared for this. But how could she, Patricia's stories had been too strange and unbelievable. And now, here she was in her dreams and in front of her was Freddy Krueger himself grinning at her. Her mind was blank and she couldn't think clearly.

¨This is just a dream¨ she whispered to herself not knowing if she believed that.

Freddy grinned even more and waved his hand at her. She blinked once…

And he was gone…

Jess froze, that wasn't supposed to happen. Where is he! A cold wind made her freeze and she looked around but saw nothing. She looked back at the house and somehow it felt like it wanted her inside. She hesitantly took a step backwards but something grabbed her from behind and squeezed her neck hard.

Jess screamed and managed to get herself free and without thinking she ran against the house.

She wanted inside and locks the door before that Freddy would kill her like he had done with Patricia.

She runs inside the house and before she closed the door she looked at the street and saw Freddy standing there glaring at her. He looked too satisfied…

¨ Leave me alone you bastard! ¨ she yelled at him and shut the door. Soon she heard him singing with that creepy voice:

¨ Three four, better lock your door…¨. Jess stood at the door listening to what he was doing outside. But somehow her instincts told her that the door wouldn't be enough to save her. She looked around the house; everything was dusty and old in a creepy way.

¨ You think you can hide inside My house? This is my world and I'm in control here…¨ he laughed and Jess just stood there listening. Nothing happened and it was so quiet. She sneaked to the window and looked out but saw no one.

¨ Looking for someone? ¨ she suddenly heard behind her making her jump in the air. She whirled around but not fast enough. She saw how Freddy's blades sank in her shoulder and the pain was so strong she just gasped.

¨ Now, don't be so stupid as Melissa was and try to kill me¨. But she didn't bother to listen and quickly she ran to left to the dark dining room and grabbed a chair. She raised it to the air and turned against Freddy.

¨ Take one step closer and I beat you to death you sick bastard!¨ she yelled but she could hear her fear in her voice. Unfortunately, so could he.

¨ Ah, I can hear and smell your fear. You're brave but stupid if you think you can save yourself with a piece of wood¨ he slowly made a lazy gesture with his right hand at the chair. But she kept a strong hold of the chair not breaking eye contact.

Freddy sighed and shook his head slowly.

¨ So you're not the smart type¨ he cackled and took two steps against her.

¨ I'm warning you…¨ she stammered. The chair was shaking and so was she. Oh God! I don't wanna die she thought.

¨ Warning me? ¨ and then he laughed harder and pointed a blade at her.

¨ Enough talking! I hate talking with bitches like you¨ he snarled and lunged at her.

¨ No!¨ she screamed and hit Freddy hard with the chair. Freddy stumbled backwards but that was enough to give Jess the opportunity to run from him.

She run against the front door but it wasn't there anymore. She looked left and right but there was no door. She heard footsteps behind her and quickly ran upstairs trying to find a way out of this. There was a long hallway and she tried to open every door but every one was locked. At the end was one door and it opened. Jess could have laughed in relief but had no time. Quickly she locked the door but after that she realized how stupid she had been.

She locked herself inside, Freddy could get inside if he wanted and there was no window. The room was small and there was only a chair and a table there. She gulped, she didn't like this at all!

Suddenly the lights went out and she saw only darkness. She squeaked and fumbled for the wall to find the door. She didn't care anymore if Freddy was or not on the other side but she saw scared of the dark and she wanted out.

¨ Please let me out!¨ she screamed.¨ I don't like the dark.¨ she slowly walked forward to the point were she remembered the door was. But once again there was no door. It felt like her heart had stopped. Desperately she fumbled for the door but couldn't find it.

¨ Let me out! Oh God, please let me out! ¨ she cried but got no answer.

¨ Click¨

She turned around panicking. Something was in here! Or someone and she knew who.

¨ Please…¨ she stammered.

¨ Afraid of the dark Jess? Poor baby.¨ he whispered but Jess didn't know where he was. Maybe left. So she moved right.

¨ I'm here…¨ the voice whispered from right. Jess whimpered and quickly run left.

¨ Got you! ¨ he roared and grabbed her arm. She screamed and kicked but nothing helped. He lifted her in the air squeezing her injured arm. She was now crying, begging him to let her go.

¨ No, no, no. I'm just getting started. You're not going anywhere.¨ and then he slashed her other arm. And then her legs…her arm…Jess screamed in pain begging for God but no help came.

¨I'll do anything…please stop…¨ she whispered. Freddy released her and she fell to the floor not getting up. She was too weak because of the blood she has lost.

¨ I love when my victims beg, and they always beg hoping for mercy. But Freddy shows no mercy! ¨ he laughed and sat down on her stomach. Jess felt the air escape her lungs but she was too weak to say anything.

Slowly he cut her chest. But she said nothing; the only thing he could hear was her heartbeat and her quick breathing, how delicious.

¨ Wanna die fast? I'll give you the chance to choose¨ he whispered in her ear but she was too weak to speak.

¨ You wanna die slowly, do you? ¨ he continued.

Now he saw her shaking her head.

¨ No? Pity¨. He got up and looked down on her. Her heart was beating more slowly and she was almost dead. He had to kill her now if he wanted her soul.

¨ As you wish..¨ and with that he trust his blades in her chest cutting her heart in two. And it was over. Freddy saw her pretty little soul flying into him and he laughed.

¨ Two killed.¨ he told himself satisfied.

¨ But one escaped…¨ he continued feeling less pleased. Oh how he would enjoy killing Melissa slowly and painfully, enjoying hearing her begging for her life. But he would not care, he wanted her to suffer!

…

I was trying to calm myself because I had suffered so much. He had tortured me and almost killed. And I heard Mary, but what she said made no sense. My power? Don't let Freddy get them or…what?

I sighed, rubbing my sore arm. Good thing I healed myself, the only good thing that happened me today. I looked at the watch, it was almost morning. So I got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I was too hungry to think…

Later…

It was raining outside and it was very dark. Maybe there would be lightning later…Nice.

I had thought about Mary's words but they made still no sense. She would take my powers and use them. Against Freddy? I think so, but how can I give them? And when?

Does Freddy know?

Nah, that's impossible. He knows only that I can teleport myself and get wherever I want in the dreams. And I hope it will stay that way!

I heard the phone ring.

¨Hello?¨

¨ Hi. Um, you don't maybe know me but I know you.¨

¨ Who are you? ¨ I asked.

¨ My name is Lucy and I'm Jessica's friend. Do you know Jess? ¨ she asked. Her voice was shaky, like she had been crying.

¨ Not exactly. Why do you ask that? ¨ Now I was confused.

¨Well… do you remember the party? A couple of days ago.¨

¨ Yes but…hey! You are those two girls talking about…¨ I shut up. That was close!

¨ Freddy Krueger? ¨

I almost dropped the phone. I really had hoped they would have forgotten him. Damn, they were in serious trouble. Freddy could kill them!

¨ He killed Jess last night…¨ Lucy continued. ¨ And I think I'm next. I don't wanna sleep anymore and I don't know what to do! I heard your friend Mary was killed. Was it Freddy? I know it was…¨

¨ ….yes¨ I said.

¨ Why does he want to kill us? ¨ she suddenly screamed. ¨ Why we and not nobody else? ¨ I heard she was angry and scared. I knew how she felt.

¨ Because we are the only one who knows him. And if he keeps killing he will be enough strong to get to everybody's dreams, you knew him or not.¨ I took a deep breath, it felt so good to be able to speak to someone about this.

She didn't answer.

¨ What? ¨ I asked,

¨ I told about him to the others¨ she whispered. I think I just heard wrong.

¨ Exactly WHAT did you do! ¨ I yelled in rage. ¨ Are you crazy? ¨

¨ I didn't know. I was confused.¨ she stammered.

¨ Do you understand that everyone who knows him is practically already dead! ¨ I continued. This just wasn't happening! Not to me please!

¨ But you aren't…¨ she tried.

¨ Yes, but do you have any idea what he…what he did to me last night? He…¨ I couldn't continue because I was crying.

¨I'm sorry. But you survived¨ she said.

¨ Yes, but it was damn luck! Nothing else. He tortured me and I don't want to feel it anymore…not me or anybody else. But…¨ I gulped, trying to relax.

¨ But what?¨ she asked quietly.

¨ But to how many exactly did you tell about him. And don't lie please.¨ I hissed. I was again angry.

¨ Well…two.¨

¨ Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how many now can be in danger? They probably tell their friends, and soon the whole damn town knows Freddy Krueger!¨ I yelled.

¨ Sorry, I didn't know. But I made them promise not to tell anyone!¨ I sighed, I could hear she really was sorry. She was in pain and so was I. We both have lost a close friend, and she has lost two.

¨ I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell¨ I whispered.

¨ It's ok. I understand. Don't worry, you can trust them, they won't tell anyone. But what can we do? Do you have any plans? ¨ she asked carefully. I heard the hope in her voice, begging for a plan.

¨ One, but you would never understand. But it will only happen when it's the right time and it is not now.¨ I answered.

¨ When is it? ¨

¨ I really don't know but until that we have to stay awake. Do you understand me? ¨

¨ But what about the others? ¨ she sobbed.

¨ We can only hope they forget him before the night. Or…¨ I paused and took a breath. ¨ you could call them and tell them not to fall asleep! It's the only way! ¨

¨ Ok. I'll do it.¨

¨ Good. You know that the more he kills, the stronger he will get.¨

¨ I know…¨

I breathed out more relieved. Maybe we still had a change. Hope Mary is strong enough soon…

¨ So, can I call you later? ¨ Lucy asked.

I laughed.

¨ Of course you can, anytime. I'll call when it's time to finish Freddy once and for all! ¨ I said in a high voice full of strength.

¨Ok. Bye.¨ she said more happy.

¨ Good night.¨ I said.

¨ What!¨ she screamed.

¨ Just joking. No sleeping right? ¨ I laughed leaning against the chair and heard her breathing out.

¨Yeah, bye.¨

Click. And I was alone.


	7. Funeral

Chapter 7 Funeral

Freddy was now alone in his world of horror, waiting impatiently for a new toy to come and play. But no one was coming. He growled angry to himself. Why weren't any of the bitches sleeping? He knew there were four girls that knew him! And he wasn't strong enough to…invite them himself. He needed a few souls and then…well, let's say there will be many bad nights for many.

He stretched and leaned against the wall inspecting his blades. They were so dry…no blood on them. But that would sooner or later change, because no one can live without sleeping.

He had killed three bitches, actually two because that Mary had been a fast one and he was still annoyed of that. Only because he had waited for Melissa! Melissa was a problem and he would damn make sure she dies in a painful way.

But there was something else he hadn't understood. That Mary had said something to Melissa and he hated that because he didn't know what the bitch said. He knew they were up to something.

¨ I will find out what they are up to. I will dig it out if I have to! ¨ He hit a pipe hard, damn he was pissed! He wanted to rip someone in pieces! Oh how he waited for her to fall asleep. First he would play with her, then make her bleed…and then make her tell him everything! And if she didn't…heh, that wouldn't be a problem at all…not for Freddy Krueger. He only needed to wait for her to fall asleep.

¨ And when that happen, the real fun can begin! ¨ he laughed and cut the pipe in two.

…

Today was Mary's funeral. Today…I closed my eyes feeling terrible. I didn't want to go because I knew Mary's soul was trapped in Freddy and she would only rest in peace when Freddy was dead. I searched for black clothes and finally I found a black dress. Perfect.

When I was ready, I walked downstairs and outside. I didn't feel like driving because I was too tired! So I decided to walk to the church. I slowly walked along the street thinking about all we two had done together. We had been the best friends and we always told each other everything. In school we talked about boys and we helped each other…and all that was now gone and all I had left was memories. I was so exhausted and my soul was in pain, I could feel it.

¨All this because of Freddy…because of that night ten years ago¨.

¨ I should have died, then Mary, Patricia and Jess would be alive¨ I whispered to myself. ¨It's my fault! ¨ And it is my job to fix this.

I stopped; I was already in front of the church. I knew this would be very hard and I didn't know if I could handle this. But I have to.

So I walked inside.

All her friends and relatives were there. Everything looked so quiet and peaceful. There were many candles and a lot of white flowers. The priest was already here and then I saw her coffin…

And I just wanted to scream…

I gulp and took a seat as far away from her coffin as I could. I was sitting alone back in the church and quietly I watched everybody. And then it started.

After a while I yawned, I was so tired! My eyes felt so heavy but I knew I couldn't fall asleep. Otherwise I would see Freddy and I didn't want that.

The priest just talked and talked and I couldn't stay awake. I had been up too many nights. How many was it? Three after the last encounter? That's too much! I really need some sleep. Slowly I lean backwards and relax.

¨ No…¨ I whispered but too late. My eyes closed and I fall asleep. Suddenly I noticed something…

It was quiet. I opened my eyes and found myself alone in the church. Why didn't they wake me up?

¨ Fuck! ¨ I muttered and got up.

¨ Tsk, tsk. No talking like that in front of God…bitch! ¨ I heard that familiar voice snarl. But I didn't see him anywhere. The seats were empty…no one at the doors…no one.

¨ Oh no…¨ I breathed. I had to get out now! I run to the big doors but they didn't open. I pushed but nothing happened, they didn't move!

I turned around and screamed. Freddy was sitting on Mary's coffin!

¨ Get off it now Freddy or I'll kill you! ¨ I yelled. How could he do that? But he just smiled and run a blade along the white coffin scratching it.

I walked against him and he watched my every step with interest, like he had never seen me. I stopped a few steps away from him and gave him my most killing glare. He just looked even more pleased. Like he was enjoying this! And probably that sick fuck was.

¨ What are you so happy about? ¨ I snapped. ¨ Do you enjoy this?¨ He just shrugged and jumped down landing very close to me making me jump backwards.

¨ No, funerals are too boring to my taste. But since you are here…¨ he paused and stared at me holding my eyes captured. I couldn't look away and I could feel his powers growing. He was already much stronger than he had been for a few days ago.

¨ You feel it? ¨ he asked. I stared dumbly at him.

¨ What? ¨ I snapped. Was he teasing me?

¨ The power¨ he said and took a step forward. ¨ My power¨. I looked away; yes I felt it and I didn't like it. I had to get away so I concentrated and thought about a beach, that would be nice. I opened my eyes but I was still in the church.

¨ What the…¨ I started but he had an answer already.

¨ You can't escape me now with your poor little tricks! I can do whatever I want to you now…my little toy¨ he chuckled and looked at my dress grinning. I narrowed my eyes, I didn't like that grin.

I gasped as I felt my dress getting smaller and soon it was above my knees and it was very thigh.

¨ Stop that! Change it back! ¨ I screamed.

¨ Why? I like it more like that¨ he said looking at my chest with hungry eyes. I backed away from him. He followed me closely and now I was panicking.

¨ Damn you, leave me al…¨ he suddenly jumped forward and grabbed my throat. I screamed as he started pushing me backwards against the altar. I was totally helpless and I felt my body obey his will. Soon he pushes me hard backwards and I fell on my back. Freddy jumped over me and now I was lying helplessly between the cold stone floor and him. I struggle but nothing help.

¨ What do you want? Kill me? Then just do it! ¨ I yelled. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them above my head keeping me still.

¨ Now, all I want…for now…is to talk to you. And I want some answers…¨ he whispered and released my throat but instead he cut my chest. I struggled even more but that irritated him and he growled at me.

¨ Don't try anything or I'll make you suffer¨ he warned me his eyes glaring angry at me. And I obeyed, surprising myself.

¨ Good girl. Now, what did that bitch Mary say to you? ¨ he asked and pointed at the coffin.

I didn't answer and I looked away. I had to wake up soon!

¨ No?¨ he hissed after a while. ¨ I'm warning you…¨ his voice was full of venom and I felt my fear growing. He was really serious and I knew what would happen if I didn't tell him. Time to try 'lie number one'.

¨ She asked me to help her. She was in pain and wanted out¨ I said hoping he would believe me.

I guess he didn't.

He roared in rage and cut deep my arm once again. I screamed in pain. Why wasn't anybody waking me up?

¨ Stop! Somebody wake me up please! ¨ I screamed as loud as I could but no one did.

¨ They can't hear you now. Now, let's try again. WHAT did she say to you? ¨ Freddy asked. I felt my blood flowing to the floor but I didn't make a sound. Time to try lie number two.

¨ She talked about you and how stupid you are thinking that you will get away with this¨ I sing to him and laughed. He hit me hard in the left cheek and I whimpered.

¨ You aren't taking me seriously and that is very stupid. I thought you were the smart type¨ he hissed raising his glove ready to hurt me again.

¨ I am. That's why I'm lying asshole! You can hurt me as much as you want but I can heal myself and I… ¨ I quickly shut up. That was a bad mistake! Freddy's eyes were now red and he looked more like a demon. He grinned at me, like he had won a big price or something.

¨ That's why I can't see a single scar huh? Nice little trick. You still surprise me¨ he said and grinned. ¨ Unfortunately for you…¨ he touched my chin with his blades. ¨ …you still feel pain! ¨

¨ Wait! ¨ I screamed but too late.

He started cutting me everywhere and I screamed and kicked. He didn't stop and I saw my blood flowing everywhere. He slashed and I screamed and he didn't stop! I just felt pain and he just enjoyed my screams.

¨ STOP!¨ I screamed with my last strength and he did. I was breathing heavily and he looked so pleased that sick fuck! I whimpered feeling the pain. Not again…

¨ Last time…WHAT did she tell you? If you lie now, I won't stop. And trust me, I KNOW if you lie¨ He stared at me waiting. Someone has to wake me up now! I thought about my powers but I couldn't use them! Mary please help me! My mind was screaming for Mary but there was no answer. I knew she was still weak from the last time.

¨ I…I…¨ I stammered and felt tears and blood running down my cheek.

¨ What? ¨ he purred his eyes again blue.

¨ She said that…I have…¨ I shut up. I can't do this. I was now quiet and Freddy knew I had already said too much. But he wasn't satisfied.

¨ Now, what do you have hmmm? ¨ he leaned closer and I could feel his tongue in my ear.

¨ Don't lie sugar or you'll regret it the rest of your life! ¨ he whispered.

¨ But…but I can't…¨

¨ Oh yes you can. Now be nice and tell Freddy¨.

¨ I turned my head so my mouth was close to his ear.

¨ Well…FUCK YOU! ¨ I screamed in his ear as hard as I could. He got up and now I saw pure rage radiating from him and it burned my skin.

¨ That's it! ¨ he roared and stabbed me in my stomach. I gasped and the pain was terrible.

¨ Mary help! ¨ I screamed but it was no use. I felt like I was dying. If I didn't wake up now I would never wake up again. He cut deeper in and suddenly I heard a voice.

¨ Miss! Are you all right? ¨ a concerned voice asked.

I opened my eyes. I was looking at Mary's mother and she was watching me. I felt sweat running down my face and I was shaking. I look at my dress, but I see no blood, it's ok. It just feels a bit thigh…

¨ I…I'm not feeling well…¨ I stammered.

¨ Please, go home if this is too much. Mary would understand¨ she whispered.

¨ I'm so sorry¨ I mumbled. ¨ I haven't slept much¨.

¨ I understand. Go home and sleep¨ she said and walked back to her seat. My mind was screaming to her. No way was I going to sleep. Not now, not ever!

I walked out and I saw dark clouds. Was it going to rain again? I look up and start walking home. Once again I hadn't a single scratch on my body but I somehow knew that the next time I wouldn't be able to heal myself. The first time I hadn't felt anything but now I was exhausted! That had to mean I was using all my energy. Then I probably will be too tired to do it again.

I got home and now I knew that whatever I do, I can't win. Not by myself.

¨ I need your help Mary¨ I whispered to the empty house. ¨ And badly¨. This was a battle a simple girl couldn't win.

I was so scared for the other girls. Hope they won't fall asleep. Had they told about Freddy to someone else? But Lucy said I could trust them and I was too tired to care!

I fall down on my bed. I hadn't got enough of sleep in the church. Very bad. I took a clock alarm and pushed the buttons so it would ring after…what? How much was enough and more important, what was too much? One hour? That's not enough; I want at least two hours.

But that would give him enough time to kill me!

Then I decided that no time in the world was safe enough. Then one and a half hour will do.

So I lay down letting my body finally rest.

¨ Welcome back! ¨

I jump up my heart beating madly. That was fast! He made me fall asleep this fast!

¨ Did…did you just…¨ I stammered. Then I noticed I was in his boiler room. I wouldn't be able to get out from here. I was literally trapped. And he knew that too because he was looking so pleased.

¨ Yes, I didn't want to wait too long¨ he simply said. I stared at him. Was he already that strong?

He laughed again and walked against me. I instantly backed away.

¨ Now, tell me what do you have? ¨ I almost fell on my back. I stumbled against the wall supporting myself. I looked around and saw pipes, catwalks and machines. There are dark corners everywhere and the air is hot. I really hated this place.

¨ You know I wont answer? ¨ I snapped at him. But for how long I didn't know.

¨ But you're deadly wrong about that¨ he hissed. ¨ He paused and looked at his glove and then he looked back at me. ¨I can make you tell me everything I want…all I need is you¨.

¨ I won't tell you…¨ I started but he roared in rage and I jumped scared back against the wall.

¨ You damn sure will! ¨. And suddenly I was lying on the floor Freddy on top of me. He had moved so fast I had no time to react.

¨ Get off me! ¨ I yelled and punched in his face. He slowly turned his head back looking at me. He grinned and licked the blood away from his face. I screamed at him and started to kick again but now he took my wrists in one hand and the other grabbed my neck squeezing it.

I gasped trying to breath.

¨ What do you have? ¨ he simply asked. I struggled trying to breath. Then he released and let me breathe.

¨ Answer…now¨ he hissed. I was now crying. I didn't want to tell, it was all we had against him.

But if I die they won't have a change. The others will die because of me. I couldn't accept that.

Forgive me Mary.

¨ Power¨ I whispered.

He stared at me bewildered. I felt his muscles relax and he released my wrists but kept me still against the floor.

¨ What power? ¨ he asked tapping his blades against his own chin. He looked like he was thinking really hard.

¨ The power to kill you¨. He shook his head and jumped off me. I slowly got up and stood up still watching him.

¨ Oh really? You have the power to kill me? I would never have guessed that! ¨ he laughed and I could see his sharp teeth. ¨ But that won't be a problem…¨ he said and raised his glove stalking against me…

But he never reached me because the clock woke me up. But it was too late. He knew already.


	8. Bad news

Chapter 8 Bad news

Freddy was chocked. He stared at the point where she had stood for awhile ago. How could he have missed that! He hadn't sensed anything special with her and that's why he hadn't known.

¨ She is really special¨ he chuckled. ¨ She is still alive! That's a new record, I'm impressed¨ he mumbled. But what now? He couldn't just kill her, not yet. She couldn't use her powers because if she could he probably wouldn't be standing here right now.

¨ But if she lied…Impossible. I know she didn't lie! I could see it in her eyes¨ he convinced himself.

He waved his hand and soon there was a comfortable couch and he sat down thinking. If she didn't lie she is a threat! Threat…a new word to describe a bitch with!

He was thrilled.

Finally someone who wasn't too easy to kill. After all, she escaped him first time when she was seven. Clever girl.

But what would he do with her? Kill her? But he wanted to know more about the power. Could he take it from her? He suddenly felt more thrilled. What if he could use it! He thought about the possible power and what he could do with them.

Maybe he would finally get to his children…and slowly a plan enters his mind as he felt two girls fall asleep. He had to concentrate and get them both here. He needed their souls now!

In the boiler room…

She opened her eyes and saw her friend lying beside her.

¨ Hey, wake up! I think we're kidnapped! ¨ she whispered.

¨ Huh? ¨ she mumbles. ¨I want to sleep…¨

¨ Get up! ¨ she hisses. ¨ Look were we are! ¨ She does as she is told and open her eyes.

¨ Shit! Were are we? ¨ she yells.

¨ Shut up! Do you wanna them to hear us? ¨

¨Screeeeeeeeech…¨ They scream both and jump up running away from the noise.

¨ Run to the left!¨ the other yells. Quickly they both run left and soon they spot stairs. Without thinking one of then dash under the stairs the other following close behind.

¨ Jane, do you know where we are? the blonde one asks her friend with short hair.

¨ I really don't know.¨ she whispers in fear. ¨ Oh Sarah, were are we? ¨

¨ This is your worst nightmare! ¨ they hear someone roar above them. They look up and see a man in a green red sweater standing on a catwalk above their heads. He stares at them silently like he was inspecting them.

¨ W…what do y…you want? ¨ Sarah stammered.

¨ Are you Freddy? ¨ Jane asks. The blonde one gasps and curls into a ball.

¨ Oh…yes. I am so happy to see you two here¨ he laughs and walks slowly down the stairs looking at the girls.

The girls whimper and without thinking quickly run away from him as fast as they can. Freddy looks at their backs and shake his head. They never learn running away won't help them. Oh well…he liked hide-and-seek so he didn't care.

¨Time to play! ¨ he roars and disappears.

¨ Sarah! I can't run anymore…slow down.¨ Sarah quickly stops and looks at her friend who is trying to catch her breath.

¨How…how did you know he was Freddy? I didn't even think about it! But he is just in dreams…¨ Sarah asks.

Jane just stares at her.

¨ But that means we are dreaming! But that's impossible! We can't be in the same dream right? ¨

Jane doesn't answer; in fact she looks like she had seen a ghost.

¨ Jane? ¨ But she knew what she was staring at. Slowly she turns and she see Freddy stalking against them. And then she understand why Sarah is so pale…he had them in a corner!

¨Please Mr. Krueger let us go.¨ Sarah begs but his face show no mercy. He stops at a short distance looking at them.

¨ Which one dies first? ¨ he cackles and points a blade at them. ¨ Blondes are stupid so…¨

¨ No! Don't you dare to touch her you freak! ¨ Jane yell and walks in front of Sarah who is shaking of terror.

¨ Brave one? Hmmm, I like that. But it won't help you much…¨

¨ If you kill us, Melissa will kill you! ¨ she spat.

Freddy narrow his eyes, how did that bitch know about her.

¨ What could she do? Shoot me? I don't think so¨ he laughs. But soon Jane laughs at him and Freddy stares at her bewildered.

¨ She will kick your ass! I've heard she has something very special for only you…¨ Sarah yells feeling less scared.

¨ You're talking about her powers huh? Well, let me tell you she will be no threat since she can't use them…but I will take them from her…¨ The two girls stare at him in chock.

¨ What power? ¨ they ask.

¨ You don't know? ¨ Then he understood. How clever, she didn't tell them because she knew if they fell asleep he would get them. Melissa is quite clever…but not clever enough. He forgot the girls for awhile and leaned against the wall thinking.

¨ What is he doing? ¨ Sarah whispers to Jane.

¨Don't know, but it can't be any good¨,

And it wasn't.

Without warning they are suddenly captured to the wall by ropes coming out of the wall. Freddy just stands there thinking while the girls scream and struggle trying to get free. Finally he looks at them.

¨ Which one first? ¨ But the girls are crying and don't answer. ¨ Let's see…oh I know, I'll kill you both at the same time! ¨

¨ You won't get away with this! ¨ Sarah screams.

¨No?¨ he roars and leans close to Sarah's face. Ouch, he smelled rotten and burned. She stares into his blue eyes.

¨ You smell like shit Krueger¨ she spat at him but he slaps her face and she quickly shut up.

¨ Melissa is going to kill you and when she does that I will have a damn good laugh! ¨ Sarah yells. ¨And then…¨ But she never finished because Freddy cut her and her friends throat open in one fast move. They had no time to think and then they died quickly. Freddy felt their souls enter him and he could feel the power grow strong. He hadn't felt this good for so long!

¨ My children…¨ he whispers. ¨ And now Freddy is strong enough to get who he wants! ¨ he laughs and look at the two bodies in front of him. He waved his hand and they disappeared.

And now I have a meeting with a special bitch! ¨ he hiss and disappears…

….

I was laughing. And hard! I was laying on my big bed laughing. I had gone nuts.

¨ I told him! ¨ I yelled and laughed. ¨ I'm the weakest and most stupid human on Earth! ¨ I stopped laughing and now I was crying. I was alive but what was the price? But they were my powers! Why can't I use them myself?

_You have to give it to me…Don't let him take it…don't let him take you!_ What did she mean? Could…He could take the powers from me!

I run down the stairs to the bathroom and wash my face with cold water. Slowly I relax; I have to think about this. I stare at my reflection and I see how scared I look. My blonde hair looks really dirty, I need a shower badly.

Quickly I get my clothes off and get into the shower. The warm water feels so good! I wash myself happy and feel already better. In fact, it feels so god that it feels like someone is giving me a good massage!

A massage?

I jump out of the shower as I feel someone cutting my back but I can't see anything. I could swear I felt hands on my back! And something sharp…I touch my back and see blood on my hand. I wanted to scream but nothing came out.

I am not sleeping!

¨Freddy! You bastard, is it you? ¨ I scream. I sigh, maybe I just cut myself somewhere and maybe I'm just imagining things. I'm awake, so no Freddy.

I wrap a towel around me and walk to the mirror glaring at myself. I look down on the sink and when I watch up...

Freddy! I see Freddy grinning at me in the mirror!

I scream and close my eyes. I didn't see that, I didn't see Freddy…I didn't…

I open my eyes and now I see only myself in the mirror.

¨ You bastard! How did you do that? ¨ I yell to the mirror but I get no answer, thank god…Is this too my imagination? Am I going nuts?

¨ He can't reach me here¨ I convince myself. But I didn't feel so safe anymore.

¨ What the fuck is going on? ¨ I ask myself. I walk to the living room and turn the TV on. I need something else to think about…it may be my imagination or not but now I really don't want to think about it! Time out please!

…

In the middle of a movie I hear the phone ring. I slowly get up and reach for the phone.

¨ Hello? ¨

¨ Hi it's Lucy. I have bad news…¨ I groan, just what I needed. But things couldn't get worse, right?

¨ They're dead¨. I feel strange and shaky. I'm not sure if I heard right. Did she say dead?

¨ Who? ¨ I ask dumbly. Of course I knew who. We are four girls, I'm alive, Lucy's alive so…

¨ Those two girls I told you about…Jane and Sarah¨.

I dropped the phone. That's why I saw him in the mirror! He has already enough souls.

¨Melissa! Are you there? ¨ I hear her yell in the phone. Quickly I pick it up.

¨ Lucy, we are in deep trouble¨ I mutter.

¨ What do you mean? ¨

¨ He knows¨. And then I heard her swear and scream so I put the phone on the table for a while until she cooled down.

¨ hey, listen to me. We aren't dead yet! We have to fight, I still got them and I'm not giving them without a fight! ¨. I'm trying to convince her but she sounds like there's no hope.

¨ Lucy, there's still hope…¨

¨ No! There is nothing we can do…¨she whispers.

¨ Yes, Mary is still with us¨ I say and she went silent.

¨Mary? I thought she was dead? ¨ she asks and I hear her crying silently. Poor Lucy, she's exhausted, like me.

¨ She's a soul captured by Freddy, in fact all Freddy kills will lose their souls to him. Mary said she would use the power against Freddy when it's the right time so we have to wait for Mary¨.

¨For how long? Five days will already be too much! ¨ she yells hysterically. ¨ I have to sleep and I mean it. You have to sleep too¨.

¨I know but what if we watch each other sleep and when something happen we wake the other¨. She was quiet, thinking about my suggestion.

¨ That sounds good. Can I come to your house since you're living alone? ¨

¨ Of course, you can come when you want but call me first¨.

¨ Ok, I probably come tonight already¨.

¨ That's ok¨.

¨Mel, is it possible that Freddy can take your powers, I mean can he use them? ¨

I gulp, I didn't want to scare her but I didn't want to lie either.

¨ He can take them if he gets the opportunity. But I don't know how¨ I answered.

¨ I see. Let's hope he won't get them. See ya¨.

¨ Bye…¨ I whisper. I walk to the couch and sit down. Suddenly I feel like someone is watching me…I look around the dark house. I felt so lonely and I could feel how the shadows crept closer and closer…


	9. Staying awake won't save you anymore

Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I have my final exams going on and I have to read, read and read…I hate school. But here's finally chapter 9.

Chapter 9 Staying awake won't save you anymore

Freddy did it! He had now the powers he needed. Now he could fulfill his plans. He chuckled and sat down to play with his blades. He could feel Melissa in the real world, her powers calling for him. He had noticed they two shared a special connection. Freddy could now reach the world through Melissa.

This was almost too perfect. And now he would kill the other bitch and have some fun with Melissa.

Soon she would be his…forever.

…

Things had gone quite fast from bad to really bad. Lucy was sitting on my couch and she looks really bad. She was scared and now we both were sitting in the living room watching TV.

¨ Can we do something fun because I really need to cheer up…¨ she suddenly said. I looked at her smiling.

¨ I think we both need to relax right? ¨

¨Lets watch a movie! Wait! No horror please¨. I laugh and nod my head in agreement. No horror this night.

Instead we watch a comedy but we don't feel like laughing, we just smile a bit thinking the movie is stupid.

¨ I'll get some popcorn. Do you want anything? ¨ I ask Lucy. She is sitting on the couch drinking her Coke.

¨ Yup, I'd like to have Freddy's head please! ¨ she mumble and I walk to the kitchen laughing. She still had her humor left.

…

Lucy watches silently on the movie. If she wouldn't be afraid to die she probably would be laughing right now. But Freddy did exist and he was just waiting for an opportunity to kill them both! She sighs and leans against the couch.

She watches the stupid guy in the movie; he is now walking along the streets. She knew the movie and soon the guy would meet the perfect girl.

But that never happened.

Soon something strange happened. Lucy saw a man in a familiar red green sweater push the guy under a truck. She could feel her heart stop beating, what the fuck did just happen?

What…was…that? She jump up and runs to the TV leaning close to it. That wasn't supposed to happen? She looks at the dead guy and then a glove with razors pops out of the TV and before she had a change to scream the hand grabs her hair and pull her into the TV.

…

¨ Lucy what are you doing there? ¨ I yell. She had been quiet for a while and now I was worried. Had she fall asleep?

¨ Lucy wake up! ¨ I yell and run into the living room but I can't see her anywhere. I look at the black couch but she isn't there. Quickly I run to the bathroom but she isn't there either.

¨Lucy! ¨ I run around the house calling for her but I can't find her!

¨Lucy, this isn't funny anymore…¨ I whimper. This was not fun at all. And then it hit me.

Freddy got her. But we aren't sleeping! And then I thought about what happened earlier in the bathroom.

I saw his face in the mirror and I was cut in my back in the shower.

¨ He is here¨ I whisper. ¨…and he got Lucy¨.

…

Lucy opened her eyes looking wildly around her. She was lying on a street like the one in the movie. And then she saw the movie guy lying dead on the street not far away from her.

¨ Oh my dear God…¨ she mumble. ¨ I'm in the movie.¨

¨ Glad you like it, but still I don't think you'll be happy for very long¨. She slowly turns around facing Freddy.

¨ Hi there. Are you gonna kill me? Well good luck, you gonna need it! ¨ she yells and runs away. Freddy just disappears and emerge right in front of Lucy. She had no time to stop and she runs into him. Quickly Freddy grasp her shoulders and roughly throws her against a wall.

¨Ouch! ¨ she yells and fall down on her back. She stares at the dark sky and soon she sees Freddy above her staring at her. He places his right foot on her chest and press hard. She start to kick and struggle but soon Lucy can feel that something is going to break soon…

¨Crack¨

¨ Aaaaahh! ¨ she yells in pain. He broke a rib.

¨ I have a little secret I would like to share with you¨ he whisper.

¨ Wh…what secret? ¨ she asks staring at him. Whatever it was it couldn't be any good…

¨ I can reach the real world now…through Melissa¨ he laughs and kicks Lucy.

¨ Crack¨ and he broke another bone.

¨ Please stop!¨¨ she begs and struggle under him but he just keeps pressing on her and she feels like her lungs are the next ones to break.

¨ One question and if answer right, you will die quickly bitch¨ he hiss and smiles down at her.

¨ What do want to know? ¨ she whimper in pain.

¨ What do you know about Melissa's powers?¨ he asks her eyeing her carefully.

¨ I don't know what you're talking about¨ she answers and looks away.

¨ Crack¨

Lucy screamed like she had never before. He broke another bone!

¨ You have many bones left to break. Do you answer or suffer? ¨ he hissed and laughed. He takes a step away from her and walks slowly around her. Lucy couldn't get up because her body was badly injured.

She didn't answer.

¨As you wish¨ he chuckle and steps on her right arm. Freddy heard another nasty crack and felt how her tiny bones under him broke into pieces. And she screamed in pain, what lovely music to his ears.

¨ let me go! ¨ Lucy tries to move but it hurts too much. ¨ Mel, help me! ¨ she screams. Freddy just chuckle grinning at her.

¨ She can't hear us…now tell me or say goodbye to your other arm! ¨ he purrs.

¨ No.¨

He smiled and stepped on her left arm and she could hear her bones break. Pain! She couldn't take it anymore…please god! No more!

¨ Stop please! I can't take it anymore. She has a power but she cant use them! ¨ she screams in pain hoping he would get off her.

He did it and instead he got on his knees beside her tracing one blade along her neck.

¨ Good girl. I knew you wouldn't be stupid. Now…continue¨. Lucy cried, everything was going wrong. She had imagined herself brave if Freddy would get her and not telling him anything. But they were just fantasies; she wasn't that brave after all.

¨ I…I mean Mary can use them, but not Melissa¨ she gulps. She was betraying her but she couldn't stand the pain. Melissa would understand because she knew Freddy had tortured Melissa.

Freddy leaned closer until his lips almost touched hers.

¨ Do you know if they can be taken away from her?¨ he purred. ¨ …now, answer and I maybe let you go.

¨ I…I can't please…¨ she stammer. Freddy cuts her lips slowly and lean closer to her ear.

¨ Yes you can sweetheart. I know you're afraid of pain. Just tell me what I want to know and there won't be any more pain for you¨.

¨ P…promise? ¨ she whispers. She could taste her own blood in her mouth and she started crying.

¨ Yes I promise.¨

¨ You can take them but I don't know how…¨ she whispered. She felt terrible; she couldn't believe she was betraying Melissa. Oh she would kill her if Freddy didn't do it.

¨ Good girl¨.

She saw him raising his right arm and then there was darkness…

…

I give up. I can't find her anywhere. I look around the living room but still no sign of Lucy. I have a bad feeling about this…Then I heard a noise upstairs.

¨ Lucy?¨ I yell and run upstairs. When I got up I saw blood on the floor…there was blood everywhere!

¨ Oh God…¨ I whisper. What had happened? Why didn't I hear anything? I slowly walk further and soon I come to my bedroom door. I touch the door and then I look down and see more blood coming from my room!

I try to open my door but it's locked.

¨ Lucy! Open the door! Wake up please! ¨ I scream and hit the door.

I take a few steps back and kick the door open.

Oh no…

My bedroom was covered in blood. There was blood on the walls, on the table…everything.

And then I look at the bed…

¨ Lucy! Oh please don't be dead! ¨ I scream and run to the bed. Lucy was lying on it and she was covered in blood. Her body looked like a car had hit her. Her fingers looked smashed and her chest was…nasty. She was dead.

I look away, I couldn't look at her. How did this happen? I searched the whole house! If she had been here I would have found her. But she was nowhere, and now she was dead.

¨ Lucy I'm sorry…¨ I whisper and cry. This was my fault! I step backwards and almost fell when I stepped in blood. I quickly run downstairs to the phone. I had to call the cops!

But the phone was broken. I scream in rage and throw the phone against the wall.

¨ You look so cute when you're angry¨ I heard that too familiar voice purr. I couldn't move, it simply couldn't be him! I am not sleeping!

¨ Fr…Freddy?¨ I stutter and look around but can't see him. ¨ Where are you?¨

¨ Behind…¨ I suddenly heard him whisper in my left ear. I scream and whirl around but can't see him.

¨ You can't be here! I'm not sleeping¨ I yelltrying to see him.

¨ How deadly wrong you are. I am using you as a connection…my little pet¨.

¨ Fuck you!¨

Then I heard a loud crack under my feet and slowly I look down only to see a small gap on the floor. It was like a big hole was growing on my floor.

¨ Shit…¨ I mutter and suddenly I didn't feel the floor under my feet…only cold dark air around me…

I was falling but where?


	10. The final encounter

This is the last chapter. Some sexual content at the end…

Chapter 10 The final encounter

I was falling down and fast. I saw nothing and the air felt so cold against my skin.

- Somebody help me!¨ I screamed even if I knew no one would hear me. Then I fell into cold water. I couldn't breathe! I tried to swim to the surface but the water was so cold that it was difficult to move. And then I finally reach the surface and take a deep breath.

Now where the hell am I? I look around me but I can't see anything. Everything was quiet and the only sound I heard was my own breathing. I have to find land before I drown!

I start to swim further and after a while I feel my legs getting heavier and I was getting really tired.

Something touched my leg!

I screamed and kicked but I didn't hit anything. There was something else here!

¨ Oh my God, please help me…¨I begged. And then I felt it again…something sharp…

¨ Freddy!¨ I scream and quickly swim forward. He was here and there was nothing I could do. Then I felt a hand grab my leg and pull me down. He was pulling me deeper and deeper. I tried to free myself but nothing helped and the water got colder. I need to breathe now!

My head was exploding and I prepared to die…

Another hand grabbed my leg and suddenly I was flying through the air. I landed heavily on the cold floor and breathed quickly. The air had never tasted so good!

I opened my eyes and saw Freddy standing above me, grinning at me. I closed again my eyes trying to gather the strength to get up.

¨ Nice to see you darling¨ he chuckled and sat down beside me. ¨ Rough ride? ¨.

I opened my eyes and glared at him.

¨ I almost drowned you bastard¨ I hissed and sat up. I looked around me trying to find a way to escape him but soon I realized I was in the boiler room. I was trapped. Slowly I wrapped my arms around my cold body.

¨ How did you bring me here? I wasn't sleeping.¨ I asked and backed away from him.

He smiled and followed me closely.

¨ You and I have a special little connection and besides, I am strong enough to do almost anything I want…¨.

¨ Where's Lucy? ¨ I asked still trying to keep the distance between us.

¨Oh, was that really a necessary question? It makes you sound more stupid than you are¨. He laughed and disappeared.

I stopped and blinked.

¨ Freddy where are you? I'm tired with your games! ¨ I yelled but got no answer. I whirled around expecting to see him there but no.

¨ I see…playing hide and seek huh?¨ I muttered.

¨ Oh yes, like we did ten years ago¨ I heard him whisper in my ear. I screamed and turned around but he wasn't there. I was going into panic and that was never a good thing.

¨ You're not playing bitch¨ he hissed again behind me and before I could back away he cut my arm.

¨ Stop!¨ I screamed. ¨ I play ok?¨ I stumbled backwards and this time he didn't disappear.

¨ I give you twenty seconds time to hide and then…¨ he raised his glove and waved at me with that 'I'm gonna kill you bitch' look.

¨ No, wait. Can't we just…¨

¨ One…¨ Freddy pointed one finger at me and grinned.

He had already started! I gulp and start running. I didn't look back, that was never a good thing to do. I run as fast as I can left and right past pipes and machines.

Where the hell could I hide? And then I got an idea. The same place I hide in when I was small. I bet he thinks I'm not so stupid I would hide in the same place. It was a big risk but after all, I was desperate.

Soon I found it and I crawled under the pipe and sat up. I tried to breathe silently, twenty seconds had already gone.

I wanted to look if he was coming but I didn't dare. What if he saw me! So I just sat there quiet hoping he was thinking as I hoped.

¨ One two, Freddy's coming for you…¨ I heard him sing with his raspy voice. He was too close!

¨ If you are hiding in the same place I will kill you painfully! How stupid do you think I am? ¨ he roared and I could hear his footsteps.

I look around and see in the corner a small crawlspace. If I only would fit in…I quickly crawl and to my relief I fit in! I crawl further and soon I find myself on the other side of the wall.

I could hear him swearing on the other side and I silently laughed in relief. One point for me. I jump up and run further. I sneak up the stairs and walk on the catwalks. I look down but I can't see him anywhere. How long would I be able to avoid him?

¨ Screeeech¨. I stood still and to my horror I saw Freddy walking slowly behind the pipes and soon he was standing right in front of me.

¨ I found you¨ he simply stated and stood still watching me. I stared at him, had he gone nuts? Why wasn't he angry or trying to kill me?

For a while nothing happened. I tried to take a step backwards but when I did it, he took a step forward.

I silently prayed someone would wake me up. And like he just had read my mind he answered.

¨ You are awake¨ he chuckled and started walking against me. But I wasn't backing away, just standing still. Did he just say I am awake?

¨ But…that's impossible¨ I stutter.

He shakes his head and stop in front of me. He looks down on me and smiles.

¨ Not anymore. Your soul is here…¨ he tap my head with one blade but still I wasn't reacting as I should.

¨…and your body as well…¨ he murmur and I feel the blade running down from my jaw down to my neck…

I felt like hypnotized…his cold blue eyes had captured my eyes and all I could do was watch and feel. Slowly he leaned forward and licked my ear. I guess that if I hadn't been in chock I probably had slapped him but instead I gasped. I felt his lips on my neck and quickly he grabbed my arms and bit my neck. I both screamed and moaned, but soon the pain woke me up and I desperately tried to get away but he pushed me against the wall and all I now could do was struggle. I felt blood running down my neck and I whimpered.

¨ Wh..what are you…¨ I started but he interrupted me with a forceful kiss. My mouth was open and his tongue slipped past my lips deep into my mouth. First I didn't like it but soon I felt my body respond to this and I could hear myself moaning and breathing heavily. Freddy seemed pleased with my reaction and his own breathing was getting heavier.

He released my arms and instead his hands traveled down my body and with one fast move he lifted me up and pushed me hard against the wall. I broke the kiss and wrapped my legs around him.

Oh no, he was going to rape me! I thought but then it hit me that I was responding to this so it wasn't actually a rape…

He kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My body was in fire but I didn't want to! He was a murderer; he had killed so many…

He murmured something I didn't hear but then I felt my clothes change and when I look down I see I'm wearing a small black dress.

¨ Much better¨ he murmur and returns to my lips. I was panting now and if I didn't escape soon there would be no return anymore. But all plans about escaping disappeared when he pushed himself against me.

I kissed him back and soon he was kissing my shoulders. He bit me on my shoulder and I whimpered. I can't…I can't…

That thought was cut off when he suddenly trusts inside me violently and I screamed. The pain was terrible but soon the pain disappeared and I felt only pleasure.

I push my hips against him and feel him push deeper inside me. Soon I felt him breathing more quickly and his trusts became quicker. I moaned and I felt like I was very soon going to explode…

He made one hard trust and I exploded. I screamed again and then I felt something else…I felt so cold…like empty…

¨ Freddy…¨ I whispered….

¨ Oh yes…the power…¨ he whispered and I really felt like something was going out from my body!

¨ No, please don't…¨I cried but he kissed me and pulled out from my body. When he did it I felt like he was pulling my insides out! It hurt too much and I broke the kiss and screamed as hard as I could.

Then it stopped.

Freddy released me and I fell down on the floor. I didn't understand…did he just…

¨ You took it…¨ I whispered.

Freddy took a step back and laughed.

¨ Yes bitch. I have done my homework and I found out that your power is in your virginity¨. He raised his hands and from the walls came chains that pulled me up and pinned me to the wall.

¨ Now I don't need you anymore¨ he chuckled and leaned closer. ¨ Any last words? ¨ I stared at him, I had failed! Freddy won and now he would be more powerful and able to kill as much as he wanted.

¨No?¨ he asked.

I looked away and stayed silent. I wouldn't beg for my life…not anymore.

¨ Hmm…it would be a pity…I really liked you…¨ he murmur and look at my body.

¨ Fuck you! You tricked me! ¨ I screamed. I don't know what happened but something made me do it…maybe the powers called for him…controlled my body….

¨ Tsk, tsk…It's not smart to piss me off bitch¨ he hissed. ¨ I will miss you…maybe¨ he laughed and raised his glove…

I closed my eyes…

But nothing happened….

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Freddy staring at me…It was like something was hurting him inside his body.

He roared in pain and fell down on his knees. The chains disappeared and I quickly backed away from him…

He spit blood on the floor and then something flew out of his body, around the hall and before he had time to react, flew back inside his body.

There was a blue light and I heard Freddy roar. Then he disappeared.

I stare and then I understood…it was Mary. But hadn't she said that not to give the powers to Freddy? Or did she lie for a reason? Maybe she wanted that Freddy would believe he could use the powers…but he never could use…it would kill him…

I laughed. Mary had been a good liar when she was alive. This all had been part of her plan, but many had died…was it worth it? I sigh…Freddy would have killed many more if he had succeeded…

¨ That was a good plan Mary¨ I whispered and soon I found myself in my living room.

I slowly got up and walked to my bedroom. I threw myself on the bed and felt tears running down my face…I felt so tired… and slowly I fell asleep knowing that this time Freddy wasn't waiting for me.

How could I ever be sure that he would never return? The answer was that I never could be, but I didn't want to think about it. Now, the only thing I wanted was to sleep the rest of my life…

The end

….

So, finally it's complete…my first story. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you liked it!


End file.
